disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Angel
= Sea Angel = Originating from microscopic sea animals, Sea Angels came into existence due to polluted waters. Their bodies are semi-transparent. They are shy and cowardly, and usually travel in large groups. They usually stay underwater except to feed. When they eat, they release tentacles from their heads, grab their food, and slowly pull it back into the water. Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Amphibious, Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Sea Angel's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Magic monster weapons) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks Per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Role: Sea Angels are cowardly and cute. They don't like to face enemies or get into danger, but they do like to protect their friends and comrades. Alignment: Sea Angels are often Neutral Good or Neutral. They are usually kind, but too scared to get involved with any heroics, or to care about huge events. They just want to live their lives. Evilty: Starting Evilty: Lovely Song as a standard action, The sea Angel can make a perform check DC: 15 to grant Allies extra power. Allies within 50 feet gain 12 HP and +1 to attack rolls and armor class for a number of rounds equal to your level. Creatures can be targeted by this up to 3 times before it’s effects no longer stack. Race: • +2 dexterity, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution • Medium Size •'Speed:' 20, Fly (Perfect) 20 feet, Swim 30 • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth, and Diplomacy • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Sea Angels are proficient and can only wield magic monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Sea Angel’s weapon always appears as a little tentacle slap. This little slap deals 1d4 damage and deals X2 damage on a critical hit, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Sea Angel can change into a Makai Book. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Sea Angel’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the bow when the Sea Angel transforms. Sea Angel Makai Book Makai Book Damage: 1d4 or Sea Angel’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 x2 Damage Type: Just plain ol' Damage Weight: 2 lbs. Range Increment: 30 ft. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Sea Angels gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Sea Angels also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Sea Angel Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Sea Angel's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Sea Angel must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a monster may not possess enough Monster techniques that they can acquire with this ability, when there are no other monster techniques the creature can take, it can just take a normal technique. The Sea Angel's relevant modifier is it's Wisdom modifier. Spells Table: Sea Angels Spells Known A Sea Angel casts Divine spells drawn from the Sea Angel spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. Every Sea Angel spell has a verbal component (singing, reciting, or music). To learn or cast a spell, a Sea Angel must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Sea Angel’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Sea Angel’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Sea Angel can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Sea Angel. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. The Sea Angel’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A Sea Angel begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of the Sea Angel’s choice. At each new Sea Angel level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Sea Angel Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a Sea Angel knows is not affected by his Wisdom score. Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third Sea Angel level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), a Sea Angel can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the Sea Angel “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level Sea Angel spell the Sea Angel can cast. A Sea Angel may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. A Sea Angel need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Orisons (Sp) Sea Angel's learn a number of Orisons, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Sea Angel Spells Known under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Sea Angels gain a bonus to their Wisdom, Dexterity, and Charisma scores. Natural armor (Ex) Sea Angels gain bonuses to Natural armor as indicated on the above table. Increased Move Speed Sea Angels gain a bonus to their fly and Swim speeds as indicated on the table above. Energy Resistance Sea angels gain energy resistance to one element (Fire, Acid, Ice, Electricity, Sonic) as noted above on the chart, and eventually become immune to that element. Domains (Su) At levels 1, 6, 12, and 18 the Sea angel gains access to cleric domains and abilities. At 1st level the Sea Angel can choose from the Healing, Ice, Community, or Water, In addition the Sea angel can choose the sub domains from these including Flotsam, Ice, Oceans, Cooperation, Family, Home, or Restoration At 6th level, the Sea Angel can choose from the Good, Knowledge, Liberation, and Charm domains with the Love, Lust, Friendship, Freedom, Liberation, Redemption, memory or thought sub domains. at 12th level she adds the Magic, Protection, Luck, and Rune domain with the Arcane, Divine, Defense, Purity, Curse, Fate Imagination, Language and wards sub domains to choose from. and at 18th level she adds the Travel, Trickery, Repose, and Weather domains as well as the Seasons, Storms, Ambush, Deception, Thievery, Exploration, Trade, Ancestors, and souls subdomains to her list of available domains. If a Sea angel does not possess the spell slots necessary to perform some of the higher level spells granted by the domains, they gain those spells once per day as spell like abilities, but only once they reach the level that they would be able to cast it as a cleric. Safer back here (Su) At 2nd level, the sea angel realizes that it is safer to stay out of reach of her enemies. By using her little satellite orbs, she can choose to use any touch spell as a ranged touch spell with a range of 30 feet instead. Shiver (Ex) At 2nd level, A sea angel learns how to use it's cowardly nature to keep it's enemies from attacking it. A number of times per day equal to 3+ it's wisdom modifier, A sea angel can sit and cower, shivering in fear as a full round action. If the Sea Angel has not made a hostile action against an enemy, it will not harm the Sea angel If the creature was harmed previously by the Sea angel however it gains a Will Save DC: 10+1/2 Sea angel level+ Wisdom modifier with a +4 bonus to their save for every round that the Sea angel has made a hostile action towards them. If the saving throw fails, the creature will not attack the Sea angel. The creature will not go out of it's way to harm the Sea Angel, but if an area effect happens to land on the sea angel due to another creature being the target, it can still be harmed. If the Sea angel becomes hostile the effect ends. Greater Reach (Ex) At 10th level, the Sea angel extends her reach with her normal attacks. Fly Speed (Su) At the levels indicated, the Sea Angel's fly speed increases by 10 feet. Satellite Aura (Su) Starting at 3rd level, and every 3rd level after, the Sea angel gains access to Satellite Auras. The auras come from the singing of the Sea angel which causes the revolving spheres that hover near her to orbit around the Sea Angel, and grant her magical protection or magical power. Each Aura can be selected once, unless the Aura says otherwise. The Aura's effect is activated as a swift action and effects the Sea angel, but also effects all allies within 10 feet of the Sea angel with it's secondary effect. The aura can be left on for a number of rounds per day equal to the Sea Angel's wisdom modifier, however not all rounds must be consecutive. The aura can be ended as a free action. All saving throws are DC: 10+1/2 level+ Wisdom modifier. Only one aura can be active at a time, and switching the aura is a move action. At 7th level you can have a second aura active, At 12th a third, and at 19th a fourth. Shielding Charm: Gain a +1 deflection bonus to armor class, this stacks with all other deflection bonuses. Allies Within 10 feet gain a +1 bonus to armor class. This bonus is negated by flat footed, or touch attacks. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. Protective Charm: Gain DR 2/-. This stacks with all other Damage Reduction. Allies within 10 feet gain DR 1/Silver that stacks with all other forms of DR. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. It cannot be selected until level 10. Pitiful Aura: Creatures that attack you in melee take a -2 penalty on attack rolls, unconsciously gong easier on you as they feel you aren't quite worth their time and effort. Allies within 10 feet gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against any enemy that makes an attack against you. Pitiful Target: Creatures that attack you in ranged combat take a -2 penalty on attack rolls, unconsciously gong easier on you as they feel you aren't quite worth their time and effort. Allies within 10 feet gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against any enemy that makes an attack against you. Depressed Aura: Creatures that attack you in melee combat are effected as if they had been the subject of a Crushing Despair Spell. Save DC: 10+1/2 hit dice+ Wisdom modifier. Allies within 10 feet of the Sea Angel gain a +4 bonus on all spells in the Enchantment school. This cannot be selected until the Sea Angel is level 17 or higher. Extended Aura: Your Aura increases in size by 5 feet. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. Hard Rock Candy Aura: All attacks you make deal an additional +2 damage. Allies within 10 feet deal an additional +1 damage on all attacks. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack, but it can only be taken twice. Action Aura: Once per round, you can choose to use a standard action 1st level Domain ability as a move action instead by expending two of it's uses. Allies within 10 feet of you Gain a +1 bonus to saving throws vs. Divine magic. Satellite movement: You can move your auras away from you by spending a full round action. Your aura gains a move speed of 20 feet and can pass through walls. You cannot send your aura somewhere if you cannot see it's location. The aura functions as it usually does, treating you as the center of a burst effect. No other actions can be taken while moving the aura and if attacked, or disrupted, the aura immediately goes back to your body. This cannot be taken until 5th level. Fearless Aura: You gain immunity to fear effects, allies within 10 feet gain a +4 bonus on all saves Vs. Fear. Scardy Cat Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a will save or be shakened for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. fear effects. This cannot be taken until 6th level. Cotton Candy Aura: Gain Fast healing 2. Allies within 10 feet gain 1 hit point at the end of every round. This ability can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack, however it can only be taken once every 6 levels. Peppy Aura: Become immune to the fatigued condition. Allies within 10 feet gain a +4 bonus on saves vs. fatigue effects. Droopy Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a fortitude save or be fatigued for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. fatigue effects. This cannot be taken until 6th level. Tummyache Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a fortitude save or be sickened for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Sickening effects. This cannot be taken until 6th level. Tummyrub Aura: Gain immunity to the sickened effect. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Sickening effects. Bed-Time Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a Will save or be put to sleep for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Sleep effects. This cannot be taken until 9th level. Caffeine Aura: Gain immunity to sleep effects. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Sleep effects. Lovey Dovey Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a will save or be charmed as per Charm monster for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. enchantment. This cannot be taken until 15th level. Chastity Aura: Become immune to Charm effects. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells. Hear No Evil Aura: Become immune to Deafened effect. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against Deafening effects. Screaming Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a fortitude save or be deafened for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Deafened effects. This cannot be taken until 12th level. See no Evil Aura: Become immune to Blind effect. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against blinding effects. Lights-Off Aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a fortitude save or be blinded for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. Sickening effects. This cannot be taken until 12th level. Razzledazzle aura: Enemies within 10 feet of you at the end of the round must make a fortitude save or be dazed for 1 round. Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws vs. daze effects. This cannot be taken until 12th level. Squinty Aura: Become immune to daze effects. Allies within 10 feet gain a +4 bonus to saving throws vs daze effects. Squishy Aura: Enemies within the aura lose 10% of their fortification, allies within 10 feet gain a 5% bonus to fortification. Neverbreak Aura: Gain Fortification 25% this stacks with all other fortification abilities. Allies within 10 feet gain a 5% bonus to fortification. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. Cheer up Aura: Gain immunity to ability score damage. Allies within 10 feet heal 1 ability damage every round. Cowardly Retreat Sea angels know when to stay and when to run, and most of the time, running is their favorite choice. At level 5, when the sea angel takes a withdraw action, she can move four times her base speed, and can always choose to ignore a number of attacks of opportunity, equal to her wisdom modifier. Greater Cowardly Retreat Sea angels who reach level 11 learn how to get the hell out of dodge even faster than before. As a withdraw action, a Sea angel can move 8 times her base speed, and can make any number of turns during her run. Erato (Su) At 20th level, a Sea Angel becomes a true master of her art as her charm and beauty enthrall her enemies and captivate her ally's hearts. Once per day, as a standard action, The Sea angel gains a +6 bonus to it's wisdom and charisma scores. The Sea angel extends it's aura by 10 feet and all allies within the aura gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls and armor class. Enemies who attack the Sea Angel must make a will saving throw DC: 10+1/2 level+ Wisdom modifier or deal 1/2 damage to themselves. If the Sea Angel was not the target of the effect but was in the area of effect, the save must be made for 1/4 of the damage instead. The sea angel gains fast healing 5, Dr 5/- and it's reach increases by 10 feet. This lasts 1 round per level. Sea Angel Spells 0-Level Sea Angel Spells Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Flare, Ghost Sound, Know Direction, Light, Lullaby, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Prestidigitation, Read Magic, Resistance 1st-Level Sea Angel Spells Alarm, Animate Rope, Cause Fear, Charm Person, Comprehend Languages, Confusion, Lesser, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Secret Doors, Disguise Self, Erase, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, Grease, Hideous Laughter, Hypnotism, Identify, Magic Aura, Magic MouthM, Obscure Object, Remove Fear, Silent Image, Sleep, Summon Monster I, Undetectable Alignment, Unseen Servant, Ventriloquism, Move Up, Jump Up 2nd-Level Sea Angel Spells Alter Self, Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Blindness/Deafness, Blur, Calm Emotions, Cat's Grace, Cure Moderate Wounds, Darkness, Daze Monster, Delay Poison, Detect Thoughts, Eagle's Splendor, Enthrall, Fox's Cunning, Glitterdust, Heroism, Hold Person, Hypnotic Pattern, Invisibility, Locate Object, Minor Image, Mirror Image, Misdirection, Owl's Wisdom, Pyrotechnics, Rage, Scare, Shatter, Silence, Sound Burst, Suggestion, Summon Monster II, Summon Swarm, Tongues, Whispering Wind, Amazing Throw, Counter Attack 3rd-Level Sea Angel Spells Blink, Charm Monster,Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Confusion, Crushing Despair, Cure Serious Wounds, Daylight, Deep Slumber, Dispel Magic, Displacement, Fear, Gaseous Form, Geas, Lesser, Glibness, Good Hope, Haste, Illusory ScriptM, Invisibility Sphere, Major Image, Phantom Steed, Remove Curse, ScryingF, Sculpt Sound, Secret Page, See Invisibility, Sepia Snake SigilM, Slow, Speak with Animals, Summon Monster III, Tiny Hut, Jump! Jump! Jump! 4th-Level Sea Angel Spells Break Enchantment, Cure Critical Wounds, Detect Scrying, Dimension Door, Dominate Person, Freedom of Movement, Hallucinatory Terrain, Hold Monster, Invisibility, Greater, Legend LoreMF, Locate Creature, Modify Memory, Neutralize Poison, Rainbow Pattern, Repel Vermin, Secure Shelter, Shadow Conjuration, Shout, Speak with Plants, Summon Monster IV, Zone of Silence, Counter Classes, Magic Extension, Throw! 5th-Level Sea Angel Spells Cure Light Wounds, Mass, Dispel Magic, Greater, Dream, False VisionM, Heroism, Greater, Mind Fog, Mirage Arcana, Mislead, Nightmare, Persistent Image, Seeming, Shadow Evocation, Shadow Walk, Song of Discord, Suggestion, Mass, Summon Monster V, Too many Criticals 6th-Level Sea Angel Spells Analyze DweomerF, Animate Objects, Cat's Grace, Mass, Charm Monster, Mass, Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass, Eagle's Splendor, Mass, Eyebite, Find the Path, Fox's Cunning, Mass, Geas/Quest, Heroes' Feast, Irresistible Dance, Permanent Image, Programmed ImageM, Project ImageM, Scrying, Greater, Shout, Greater, Summon Monster VI, Sympathetic Vibration, Veil, Only Crits! Sea Angel Techniques 3rd-Level Sea Angel Techniques— Water Guillotine 5th-Level Sea Angel Techniques— Tentacle 7th-Level Sea Angel Techniques— Ice Wall Circle 9th-Level Sea Angel Techniques— Dam Maker, With a Sea Angel (Magichange) = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Sea Angel Reincarnation